Because Of You, I Got Insomnia
by Kanari Amai
Summary: Seorang siswi baru saja tiba dan tinggal di Korea. Saat tiba di sekolah, ia bertemu dengan seorang namja tampan yang bernama Ryeowook. Bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanya? Temukan semuanya di FF ini! No Yadong! And please Review. Don't like don't read and never flame it!
1. Chapter 1

**Because you, I'm be Insomnia! **

**Cast:**

Cho Yun Ai: Yeoja

Kim Ryeowook: Namja

Cho Kyuhyun: Oppa dari Yun Ai

Choi Siwon: Appa dari Yun Ai

Kim Heechul: Eomma dari Yun Ai

**Sumarry Note: **Ketemu lagi sama Kanari! Kali ini, Kanari mau buat FF Korea yang udah lama banget pengen Kanari post tapi enggak sempet-sempet(?). Mungkin waktu chingudeul baca cast nya agak bingung karena Siwon jadi Appa-nya, sedangkan anak-anaknya marganya Cho semua! Nah, itu karena Kanari mencoba mencari nama marga terdekat yang pasti sebenarnya jauh beda banget! Nah, terus soal Kim Heechul jadi Eomma, itu karena… Hehe.. Hanya karena faktor mirip Yeoja, mungkin? *ditonjok petals* Oke, skip langsung aja ke cerita ya! RnR please, but don't flame!

**#Yun Ai POV**

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku di SMA Incheon 1. Jadi, aku agak gugup saat Oppa ku, Kyuhyun mengantarku ke sekolah. Katanya, semua akan baik-baik saja. Tapi, lebih mudah bicara daripada mengalami kenyataan, kan?

Aku berjalan ragu-ragu untuk mencari dimana kelasku. Kyu-Ppa tidak bisa mengantarku masuk sekolah karena Kyu-Ppa juga harus berangkat kuliah. Jadi, aku harus mencari sendiri dimana aku berjalan mondar-mandir, tali sepatuku lepas dan aku sempat menambrak seseorang yang berada di depanku, "Aw, Mianhae, Oppa!" Kataku kepada orang itu. Aku meringis kesakitan karena lututku bertumpu dilantai tadi.

Tapi, Namja yang kutabrak itu tidak marah! Justru dia membalas perkataanku dengan senyuman manis dan membantuku berdiri. "Anniya. Tidak usah minta maaf. Lagipula, aku juga tidak melihat. O,ya. Dari tadi aku melihatmu mondar-mandir. Memangnya, ada apa?" Dia tersenyum kepadaku sambil membetulkan letak poninya yang panjang. Ya ampun, Namja ini keren sekali!

"Eh, begini. Aku murid baru dan aku sedang mencari kelas 2-4. Kira-kira kelas itu ada dimana, ya?" Aku memperhatikan kesekelilingku(Bahasa informalnya:Celingak-celinguk), mencoba mencari kelas 2-4 yang kutuju. Tapi, aku tidak melihat kelas itu.

"Omona, ternyata kita sekelas. O,ya. Kau pindahan dari mana? Apakah kau dari luar kota atau mungkin luar negeri?" Namja itu menatapku lekat-lekat. Matanya yang hitam kecoklat-coklatan semakin tampak olehku. Matanya begitu indah! Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti mengapa jantungku berdegup begitu kencang.

"Ah, Jinjja? Jadi kita sekelas? Aku pindahan dari Kyoto, Jepang. Tapi, aku sendiri orang Korea. O,ya. Namaku Cho Yun Ai. Namamu?" Aku tersenyum kepadanya, menunjukkan deretan gigiku yang rapi.

"Hm, aku Kim Ryeowook. Panggil saja aku Ryeowook, atau Wookie! Hm, lebih baik sekarang kita ke kelas. Karena, 15 menit lagi jam pelajaran akan dimulai."

"Ah…Uh… Ne, Ne, Ne… Kelasnya ada dimana? Apakah jauh dari koridor ini?" Tanyaku penasaran. Baju seragam sailorku(Ini masih pake seragam Jepang!) yang berwarna biru tampak beda sekali dengan baju seragam jas yang dikenakan Wookie itu. Seragamku belum jadi, sih!

"Ah, tidak jauh. Kita hanya perlu berjalan lurus, lalu belok kiri. Nanti, ada tulisan di Pintu, kelas 2-4. Kau bisa baca hangeul, kan?"

"Ne. Jangan remehkan aku!"

"Hahaha… Aku kira kau tak bisa…" Senyumannya begitu manis. Dia benar-benar orang yang pertama kali ada di hatiku. Aku sendiri tidak tahu bahwa dialah orangnya. Apakah dia bisa jadi namja chingu ku?

**#Yun Ai POV End**

**#Ryeowook POV**

Saat aku dan Yun Ai masuk kekelas, banyak yang berbisik-bisik. Aku tidak mengerti apakah mereka membisiki aku atau Yun Ai. Tapi yang jelas, arahan mata mereka seperti tertuju kepada kami berdua.

"Eh, Oppa. Gomawo karena telah mengantarku ke kelas baruku. Aku merasa senang karena, dihari pertama aku sudah mendapatkan chingu yang baik," Yun Ai tersenyum kepadaku saat dia sudah berada di bangku yang sudah bertanda. Tanda itu dibuat oleh guru agar Yun Ai mudah mengenali bangku yang akan didudukinya. Kebetulan, ia berada di baris yang sama denganku. Tapi, aku berada di depan, dan dia berada di belakangku, terpisah 2 bangku.

"Hei, anniya! Kau tak usah berterimakasih segala. Lagipula kan, kelas kita sama, jadi aku juga sekalian masuk kelas, kan?" Aku menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Gadis ini begitu manis, sebenarnya dia menarik hatiku, walaupun tidak sepenuhnya. Apakah dia adik seseorang yang pernah kukenal? Karena marganya sama, apakah mungkin mereka saudara?

"Eh, aku kembali ke bangkuku dulu, ya. Sepertinya banyak anak yang memandangi kita. Aku duduk di depan itu, yang paling depan, satu baris denganmu. Mian chingu, tidak bisa menemanimu lama-lama. Nanti saat jam istirahat, kita bertemu lagi." Aku berbisik di telinga Yun Ai agar tidak didengar oleh yang lain. Dan, aku mendengar satu jawaban darinya, "Ne." begitu katanya.

Saat aku duduk di bangkuku, banyak namja, sahabatku mendatangi mejaku. Saat aku lihat kebelakang, banyak Yeoja yang hendak berteman dengan Yun Ai.

"Hei, Ryeowook! Apakah yeoja yang manis itu, yang sedang dikerumuni yeoja lainnya itu adalah special chingu mu, hah?" Tanya teman sebangkuku. Aku menatapnya sambil melebarkan mataku. Kenapa teman-temanku jadi menyebalkan begini?

"Special chingu? Maksudmu apa?" Tanyaku sambil membelalakkan mata.

"Ah! Masa kau tidak tahu. Special chingu, maksudku yeoja chingu. Apakah dia Yeoja Chingu mu, hah? Kau tampak dekat sekali dengannya. Apakah kau menyukainya?"

"Hei, apa yang kau katakan tadi tidak benar! Lagipula, aku tidak pernah menyukai satupun Yeoja disekolah ini. Benar, aku tidak menyukainya. Dia hanyalah murid baru, dan aku adalah teman pertamanya disini. Ayolah, coba mengerti aku!" Aku menatap teman sebangkuku itu dengan kesal. Dia memang sering mengolokku. Sebenarnya, aku terpaksa duduk dengannya. Hanya saja, pak guru memaksaku.

"Anniyo! Kau mau kupukul, hah? Aku tidak suka diejek seperti itu. Lagipula, aku tidak menyukainya!" Aku menjadi kesal kepada temanku, lalu aku berbalik untuk menyembunyikan wajahku darinya. Tapi anehnya, wajahku langsung bersemu merah saat aku berbalik.

**#Ryeowook POV End**

**Udah ya, mungkin FF yang ini selesai sampai disini. Gaje gak, gaje gak? Please Review, ne? Gomawo. Mungkin masih banyak kurangnya. Nanti yang Chapter 2 sambungin lagi deh! Oke?**

-Kanari yang very Aegyo *ditendang*


	2. When In Class

**Because of you, I got Insomnia! **

**Cast:**

Cho Yun Ai: Yeoja

Kim Ryeowook: Namja

Cho Kyuhyun: Oppa dari Yun Ai

Choi Siwon: Appa dari Yun Ai

Kim Heechul: Eomma dari Yun Ai

**Summary Note: **Oke, kita ketemu lagi di chapter 2! Gimana sama Chapter pertamanya? Terlalu singkat, ya? Iya, begitulah Kanari. Kalau buat one shoot kadang takut kepanjangan, tapi kalau buat chapter, satu chapter-nya malah jadi sedikit banget! Mianhaeyo, ne Chingudeul! RnR Please, but never flame!

**#Yun Ai POV**

Beberapa yeoja menghampiri mejaku sambil menanyakan berbagai macam tentangku. Mereka menanyakan hal-hal menarik yang membuatku jadi dekat dengan mereka. Belum sampai satu jam di sekolah, aku sudah punya lebih dari 10 teman. Ya, walaupun teman namja ku baru 1 saja, Ryeowook.

"Yun Ai, nanti saat istirahat kau mau tidak main dengan kelompokku di taman sekolah? Mungkin teman-temanku akan memasukkan kau ke kelompok kami." Kata seorang sahabat baruku yang bernama Kim-Faa-Shi. Dia anak yang baik dan ramah. Saat para Yeoja menghampiri mejaku, dialah yang pertama menanyakan semua hal tentangku. Tapi, sayangnya aku harus menolak ajakannya ini karena aku ada janji dengan teman namjaku itu.

"Ah, mianhae. Bukannya aku tidak mau, tapi aku sudah terlanjur janji juga oleh chingu baruku." Kataku sambil melirik kedepan, ke meja Ryeowook yang juga dihampiri beberapa namja.

"Dengan siapa? Apakah dia juga dekat denganmu, hah? Dia Yeoja atau Namja? Siapa namanya?" Tanya Faa Shi penasaran. Aku tersentak karena aku tidak mau mengatakan nama Ryeowook didepannya. Nanti, dia malah mengira Ryeowook adalah namja cinguku.

"Ah, dia Yeoja. Aku belum mengetahui pasti siapa namanya, karena itu dia mengajakku bertemu di taman sekolah untuk berkenalan." Kataku gugup. Aku masih menatap ragu kedepan, ke meja Ryeowook yang masih dipenuhi namja yang sepertinya sedang meledeknya.

"Huh, ya sudahlah. Mungkin lain waktu kita bisa berkumpul bersama dengan kelompokku." Katanya sambil meninggalkan mejaku. 15 menit yang sepertinya berjalan dengan lambat, lambat-laun akhirnya usai juga dan bel masuk kelas segera berbunyi. Aku langsung duduk tegak dan melihat kearah pintu kelas, menunggu guru baruku masuk.

Ternyata, guru baruku itu seorang namja yang sudah agak tua. Mungkin umurnya sudah 30 tahunan keatas. Tapi, sepertinya dia masih kelihatan segar. "Oh, Annyeonghaseyo murid-muridku!" Ujar guru itu sambil tersenyum cerah ke seluruh muridnya, "Ne, seperti yang bapak dengar, sepertinya ada murid baru, ya? Nah, tolong yang murid baru itu, bisakah maju dan memperkenalkan dirimu didepan?"

Aku tersentak kaget dan berdiri dari mejaku. Beberapa murid yang sudah kukenal tersenyum kepadaku, sedangkan yang belum kukenal menatapku bingung. Aku berjalan sampai ke depan kelas, dimana guruku berdiri. Lalu, setelah mendengar aba-aba dari guruku, aku langsung memperkenalkan diriku, "Namaku Cho Yun Ai, tapi kalian dapat memanggilku Yun Ai. Aku pindahan dari Kyoto, Jepang tapi aku asli orang Korea. Umurku sekarang 16 tahun, aku lahir pada tanggal 7 February, Gomawo. Mohon bantuannya…" Kataku sambil membungkukkan badan. Beberapa murid ada yang menepuk tangan, tapi ada juga yang masih menatapku heran. Aku tidak ambil pusing soal itu dan mulai berdiri tegak lagi. Setelah mendengar aba-aba dari guruku lagi, aku langsung kembali ke bangkuku dan duduk tenang.

"Sekarang bapak ingin memberi materi pelajaran sejarah Korea. Mungkin kalian sudah ada yang tahu, tapi untuk menambah ilmu dan wawasan, ya tidak apa-apa. Mohon dicatat dibuku catatan kalian, ya." Semua murid segera mengeluarkan buku catatan sejarah mereka, dan aku juga mengeluarkan buku catatan baruku. Sebenarnya, saat pak guru menjelaskan, banyak yang belum kuketahui karena aku tinggal lama di Jepang, jadi tidak begitu banyak tahu tentang Korea. Tapi, aku tetap mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik sampai bel tanda istirahat berbunyi.

**#Yun Ai POV End**

**#Ryeowook POV**

Aku menunggu kedatangannya di taman sekolah, tepatnya di dekat air mancur. Agak lama aku menunggu disitu, mungkin ia masih berbincang-bincang dengan chingu barunya. Kira-kira, aku harus menunggu 8 menit di air mancur itu sampai ia datang.

"Mianhae, Wookie. Aku lama. Tadi beberapa Yeoja menghadangku untuk mengajak berkenalan, jadi mian kalau agak lama." Kata Yun Ai saat dia sudah tiba di taman sekolah. Aku tidak marah, aku hanya membalas perkataannya dengan senyumanku.

"Ne, tidak apa-apa. Duduklah. O,ya. Alamat rumahmu dimana? Bolehkah aku tahu?" Tanyaku sambil duduk di tepi air mancur. Untungnya hari ini air mancurnya tidak mengeluarkan air begitu deras, jadi bajuku tidak basah karena terpercik air.

"Ah, apakah kau begitu ingin tahu? Tapi melihat ekspresimu, sepertinya kau sangat berharap, ya? Ha..Ha..Aku bercanda. Ini kartu namaku, alamatku ada disitu." Katanya sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas karton kecil yang sebenarnya adalah kartu nama. Aku menerimanya sambil tersenyum. Saat aku lihat alamatnya, aku langsung tahu bahwa dia adalah anak orang kaya.

"Gomawo, ya. Bagaimana, apakah kau ingin tahu alamatku juga?" Kataku sambil mengeluarkan buku catatanku yang kecil dan pulpen dari dalam sakuku.

"Ne, wookie! Mungkin lain waktu aku bisa mengunjungi rumahmu bersama Oppaku atau sendirian." Aku lalu menuliskan alamatku di secarik kertas yang sudah kusobek dari buku catatanku.

"Ini alamatku. Mian karena aku tidak bisa memberikan kartu nama seperti yang kau lakukan. Alamat ini tidak jauh kok dari rumahmu. Mungkin berkisar 500 meter." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

**#Ryeowook POV End**

**Ya ampun, Mianhae Chingu kalau akhirnya itu mungkin gak terlalu bagus… Soalnya, Kanari lagi gak konsen, digangguin sama chingu-nya Kanari yang kebetulan main ke rumah. Kalau Chingudeul gak gitu puas, bisa kasih kritik or saran pake review. Tapi, kalau chingudeul suka, jangan nge-flame. Mungkin dari saran dan kritik chingudeul, chapter 3 nya bisa lebih baik. Doain Kanari ya, chingudeul… Dan, sekali lagi Kanari betul-betul minta maaf sama kalian semua kalo FF ini banyak typo atau kesalahan. **

**With Love**

**-Kanari Amai**


End file.
